A new Student  !
by Jasmine.Skat
Summary: When a wizard girl goes to a new school and meets an angel, it gets interesting. The story will tell the full tale. Please R&r


_**Chapter 1:**_

**Well I'm here today with new Story of my favorite TV show called: wizard of Waverly place and my other and most favorite TV show Wingin it. **

"Oh…everyone, attention! Let me introduce you to Alex Russo, Justin Russo, and Max Russo. New students of _Bennett High __and we are so glad that they are going to join our great student of our school."_

"Wow, she is so pretty and she is so fashionable." Carl Montclaire.

"Yeah she is, I think I saw her somewhere …."Porter Jackson.

"Where?"Carl said it to porter.

When Alex Russo walk just in front of her Carl was just looking at him like she is the queen of I don't know island so when Jane Casey saw Carllooking at Alex like that she became jealous.

"Why do you look at her like that?"

"Isn't she pretty?"But after a minute break when he saw Jane exactly nears himself her became shocked.

"I mean um…I think she could be a nice friend for you and great student for Bennett high. Don't you think the same way?"He said to Jane nervously.

Jane was Carl and porter friend and Carl was love with her even Jane was too but she was not showing his love to Jane.

"You're so pretty …..! I mean um... Hi." said Carl to Alex when he saw her talking to their English teacher.

"Hi, you're too weird!"Alex told to Carl

"I'm Carl Montclair and I'm so glad that you came to our school and I hope we can be friends ...I mean nice schoolmates and even classmates."Told Carl

"Aha…hi Carl nice too meets you too! I'm Alex Russo and I also hope that we can be good friends."Told Alex

"Do you like to go out with me; I think it could be a great day for us?"Told Carl.

"Um….I really likes too, but I have a boyfriend and I'm sorry."Alex said with a sadly voice.

Carl became sad so he decides to not too tell anything and he went.

Harper Finki came and she became shocked.

"wow did you know that hot cute guy called porter is an angel and why did you lied to that lovely , cute , hot , funny, sweet hearted boy that you have a boyfriend you brooked up with mason and you should know that he is more cuter than mason. "Told harpers to Alex

"Ha? If you like you can go for a date with him. He didn't even know me that am why I didn't go for a date with him."Alex said

"That's why?"Told Carl

"Have you been ears dropping?"Alex said it with an angry emotion

"no….believe me no I just came here to tell you that I'm so glad that you are going to be my classmate .I just came here to tell this not anything else believe me ."Said Carl

"Ahan…ok ok …..And thanks."Alex said with a lovely voice

But when Carl was going to go to his class Alex said "so when you will pick me up?" Alex said to Carl

"What you mean?"Harper asked Alex

"He asked me out for a date so I accept it .when should I be ready?" told Alex

"Oh my god ….I mean yes thanks god finally a girl said yes to me ..."Carl said

And then he said with serious tonus "at 6 pm."

When Alex and Carl went for a date on the way of home three vampires was just appeared and they were trying to drink/eat their blood.

Alex does not wanted that Carl know that she is a wizard but on that time she was forced to use magic so she took her wand out of her boots and she said

: "one two three … take us to home and put us in a safely bobble and don't let these vampires too hurt us."

Carl was shocked he was shocked because he did not know that Alex was a wizard and when they went to Alex home Carl was the one that was scared and he was not scared because of those vampires he was scared from Alex.

"You are a wizard? It's not possible …..Nooo nooo your not…but if you are not a wizard sooo how did you take us to here and u put us in a bobble? So you are a wizard ….. But …..But …..I'm totally confused. Can you explain what just happened please?"Carl said with a scary voice

"Yes I am a wizard but you should promise me to not too tell anyone? Please if anyone will know that I am a wizard my life will be miserable please."Alex said

"Ok ... ok and ….. I think I should go."Carl said

"Look you friend porter knows everything no need to hide from your best ."Said Alex

"Porter knows about that you are a WIZARD?"Carl was shocked

"Yes, we had a competition and unfortunately angel group won us."Alex said

"Ok. My mom will be worried I should go .bye"Carl said


End file.
